


One night one payphone, a thousand thoughts

by Bluxbunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Crying, Depressed Eren Yeager, Dreams vs. Reality, Eren Is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Horror, Levi is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Petra is a Bitch, Plot Twists, Sad, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Work In Progress, erwin is a little, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluxbunny/pseuds/Bluxbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has never been easy on Eren. His father had abused him and hurt him in ways you couldn't imagine. Eren lost all of his friends slowly they all left him after he became to much to handle. Eren has done everything on his own. Ever since his mom had passed away. With the boy's ever growing problems it cost him to lose the one person that was keeping him together in this world. His boyfriend- well ex boyfriend, Levi Ackerman.</p><p>Now a few months later Eren is having a breakdown, all of life's problems come crashing down and it's too much to handle. </p><p>In his saddened state he accidentally calls Levi..</p><p>I KNOW I SUCK WITH SUMMARIES BUT PLS JUST TRY IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It had been an extremely long day, too long. It had been exhausting and painful too. but it was nothing new for a young college student known as Eren Jaeger. He had extremely hard classes that his father,Grisha, had forced him to take. He could still remember how his father sat them down at the table, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. How his disgrace of a father wrapped his hand around the cup of steaming coffee and told Eren what courses he had to take and what college he had to go to if he wanted to stay in the family. It was some speech about how everyone in the Yeager line were doctor's bullshit. Oh how naïve Eren was then. The fear of losing the only family had made him agree and now he was paying for it. His father paid for his school but anything else like food, clothing and his depression meds were up to him. Let's just say that the economy was shit and no good jobs were available. So here he was with three jobs and university work all the while trying to keep up good mental health. Not easy.        

      It was really late, probably 3 am. Eren didn't know really his phone had died long ago. He was walking aimlessly in the dark city of Shiganshina. Cold and without a sweater or a coat, not that he cared. Not many people were around, and anyone that he did see was either drunk or in an extreme hurry to get home.  _'Probably to a loving family'_  Eren thought glumly as he dragged his feet against the concrete.

_What even is the point anymore..?_

_If he left he'd lose everything.._

_He wouldn't survive.._

Eren's walking slowly stopped as his vision clouded. Soon a flashback overcame him. The image of his old best friend Armin came into view.  _The same blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. he was young only 14 but he had the largest smile on his face._

_"Stop crying Eren. It'll be ok" He smiled as he bent down and extended his pale arm. It was clear that Armin was extremely sick. But the sparkle never did dull in his eyes. Eren wiped his face quickly with his bloodied sleeve. A he remembered that day, he had gotten into a bad fight with Jean and his mom ad yelled at him, the cause of his tears. "I'll always be here Eren. Whenever you're sad just call me.." _ _He smiled again._   _Oh how Eren missed that smile. Before he knew it Armin had stood back up and slowly walked away in a very bright light._

When the vision faded Eren slowly blinked away any tears that were building up. Although his cheeks were already wet. Armin, as far as he knew was that his little blonde friend was alive. He still had the cancer that almost destroyed him but he was a fighter. They had lost contact once Eren's mom had died andGrisha had turned abusive. Eren lost contact with everyone except Mikasa but even she left one his depression got to much to handle. Not many things went right for Eren.

He didn't know where the need came from but he found his feet moving on their on, carrying him to a gas station. Leading him right to a payphone.. The young man didn't realize just how badly his hands were shaking as he shoved his hands onto his jean pockets and grabbed a few quarters. It took the boy a few tries to put the coins in the small slot. after a few well placed curses and groans he finally got the coins in. Eren drew in a breath that rattled his frail chest. Picking up the receiver and placing it to his ear, his let out a hiss at how cold it really was. He could see his breath in front of his face. Should he really do this? Should he really call Armin? It isn't too late to back out. No. Eren clenched his fist tightly around the phone. He had to-he needed to do this. He quickly punched in the numbers and he didn't bother to check over the numbers before connecting the call. Goosebumps arose on his skin, he didn't know if it was from the old or from his nerves.  _'Probably both'_  he deemed in his head. Eren froze as he heard a voice on the other end. A small hello. Eren instantly jumped into the call.

"Hi Armin.. I-it's me Eren... I-i'm s-s-sorry that I left you. B-but I'm not... I'm not in a ...good place.. I want.." He paused slightly as tears stung his eyes. "I want to die.." He choked out his voice barely a whisper. "I-i still live at home.. pathetic right?" Eren chuckled humorlessly before continuing. "B-but Dad.. he..... he isn't very nice... Armin.. I-i try so..so hard t-to be the perfect son.. b-but i-i'm just a fuck up.. Like my dad always says... I-i I'm so tired... I don't want to live..well I suppose that isn't true, I'm reaching out to you.. My last-ditch effort." Eren was beyond sobbing now as he ranted.

It never once occurred to him that this wasn't Armin. Soon that robotic voice chimed in about adding more money. Eren cursed as he grabbed the last few coins out of his pocket. "Armin..? Say something.." He begged. Eren heard shuffling on the other end as someone cleared their throat.

_"This isn't Armin._ " The person stated monotonously. _"I'm surprised Jaeger that you didn't know that Armin died."_

Eren froze. His friend? Dead? No..No that can't be.. A choked sob came out of his lips as he crumpled to the ground, phone still in hand. Big fat tears streamed down his face. He just ranted to someone who knew Eren and Armin. That brought on a whole nother crying fit. He had never told anyone what his father had done to him..what he had done to himself. But now someone knew.

"I-i'm Sorry...' He said over and over, he felt like the world was closing in on him. Eren found it hard to breath and he sat there gasping for air.

He didn't even know who this person was and that made his panic attack worsen. Someone knew. Someone knew. A voice cut through his panic. It was rough and Eren recognized it instantly. But it did little to calm his nerves. It was Levi.. Levi Ackerman his ex...  _"_

_Oi brat! Calm down! Where are you? "_  He demanded and Eren shook his head as if Levi could see him.

No No No Why did it have to be Levi that found out? Levi broke Eren's heart. He couldn't handle it.

"I-I gotta go" He said hurriedly as he scrambled to his feet.

_ "Eren! I'm coming to get you! don't hang up-" _  He was cut short of Eren hanging up.

The moment he did all energy left him and he crumpled back down to the ground. He rocked back and forth on the cold ground. He was shaking from both the cold and his panic attack. The panic and the feeling of helplessness blinded him and he lost track of time. He couldn't move. His body wouldn't listen.Eren didn't know how long he was there, sobbing. The sobs wracked his body and made his eyes hurt. He felt.. so tired. He wanted to sleep forever.

He was there for probably an hour and a half when he felt something being draped over him. Eren jumped and raised his head, fear shone clearly through his green eyes. The lights of headlights made him squint through his blurry eyes at the man in front of him. He gasped and froze as he recognized him. It was Levi.. The usually neat man looked disheveled, his hair was wild as if he had been pulling at it and running his hands through it. But the thing that shocked Eren the most was that his face showed more emotion than he had ever seen. Worry blinded his features as he got on his knees and looked at Eren. His grey eyes roamed his body checking for any injuries. His ex let out a content sigh as he found none.

"Eren.." He murmured as he turned his gaze to the boy, all Eren could do was look away and bite his lip.

He was not ready for Levi to be hugging him so tightly let alone be hugging him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again.. I thought you were going to be dead when I found you.." He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting Eren to see the tears building in the older man's eyes.

"Why? W-why did you come.. I'm useless.. I couldn't even keep you happy enough to stay... I couldn't stop my dad from hitting me... I didn't.. s-s-stop myself from hurting myself.. I-I can't do anything" Erenwhispered into the man's shoulder.

It had been so long since Eren was embraced like this. He loved it, thought he wouldn't admit that.

"No..No Eren..shh.. You are clueless Brat. You made me so fucking happy." Levi grimaced at admitting his feelings but he had been foolish enough to hide them. " I left because I was scared I was going to hurt you.." He murmured "But.. it seems I already have.. I'm so fucking sorry brat. I made this relationship turn into chicken shit."

Eren found himself laughing at Levi's word choice. His tears were slowly stopping and he slowly pulled away to meet Levi's gaze.

"as for your father.. Wait until I get my hands on him... He'll regret hurting you.. For you hurting yourself... That won't be happening anymore. Eren.. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.. including yourself.. I care about you too much for that." He grumbled out, loving words were never his skill.

But Eren still looked at him, mouth open before tears began to flow from those green eyes that held so much love and he threw his arms around Levi's neck.

"And we are welcoming back the crying.." Levi muttered as he wrapped his arms around Eren's waistbefore picking him up.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's torso quickly as Levi walked to his car.

"Can.. Can me and you try again Eren? I feel horrible every night.. I miss you so much.. You can live with me.. be who you want.. I can be your family.." Levi pleaded, the last thing this man wanted was for Eren to go back home to that father of his.

Much to Levi's relief Eren nodded slowly and nervously after what seemed like forever.

"You're tired.." He murmured as he set Eren down in the passenger seat, finally seeing how Eren kept forcing his eyes open.

"Get some sleep. I promise you're safe.." He said as he kissed Eren's forehead.

The raven haired man soon climbed into the driver's side and began to drive. Eren was snoring softly beside him. Levi had driven all around the city trying to find him. He had become frantic and would stop and ask anyone he seen-which wasn't that much- if they seen him. Almost all had said no except for one. A girl, probably 16 with blue eyes and blond hair. She was extremely gentle and kind and she told him where she had seen a boy who fit Eren's description. He had just sped off, a small amount of guilt ate at Levi for not thanking her. But it soon disappeared as he seen Eren. The streetlights illuminating his face every so often.

He was safe.

Now and forever.

Hopefully..

 

**_ But things never go right for Eren.. _ **


	2. One text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a steamy shower.  
> Levi is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self harm talk. and attempted self harm? Idk

 Eren woke up, his eyes sore and his face sticky from the tears that he had forgotten to wipe away.  He let out a soft sigh come out of his mouth, it was airy and happy. He found himself snuggling into the warmth that had been provided for Eren. Wait.. warmth? No.. Why was he warm? Eren should be at home in his cold bedroom, hiding from his dad. Since when did Eren ever get any sleep? With that thought he shot up out of the bed, a loud groan was heard beside him and a pair of arms wrapped around Eren.

"Come on.. Lay down brat.." A sleepy Levi muttered out as one of his steely grey eyes opened to look at the clearly confused boy beside him.

To say that Eren was confused was an understatement. How did he get here? Why is his ex holding him? These thoughts flew around in Eren's head and it caused his tan face to draw into a pout. All Levi did was watch him, his eyes now fully open. The raven was waiting for Eren to become fully aware of what happened. He was always a little dumb in the mornings.

the brunet's eyes widened as the previous night's events came back to him full force.  _Armin being dead. Grisha..College..Levi..accidentally calling him..headlights..crying..suicidal thoughts.._ He didn't even realize that he was crying until Levi's pale hands ghosted across his cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Tsk. Brat.." He murmured, he wiped the tears as Eren just sat there.

Eren didn't really react until he blinked his eyes rapidly and looked down at the man now in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry Levi' He murmured as his head dropped down and he looked at his hands.

Eren's eyes widened at how dirty his hands really are, same with his clothes. Levi had let him into his bed like this? Levi just stood there he didn't really know what Eren was saying sorry for so he decided to not comment on it.  That was until Levi seen that Eren finally seen his disgusting appearance.

Levi inwardly cringed at the sight of all the dirt, yep, he needed to clean this entire room now. His cold eyes looked at Levi and his face was set back into his neutral expression.

"if you're saying sorry for your filthy appearance it's not accepted. Go fucking clean yourself." He said as he moved away and got out of the bed.

Levi ws shirtless, a loose pair of jogging pants clung to his small hips. his hair was had the messy morning look and Eren found himself staring at him. Oh how he has forgotten how hot Levi looked in the morning.  Eren shook his head as he climbed out of the warm, comfy, perfect bed. He found himself frowning at the thought of leaving that safe haven but he knew he needed to clean himself up. Levi looked like he wanted to clean everything.. he was already heading to the closest to get his supplies. Eren found a small smile had crept its way on his lips.

"Levi..?" He called over quietly hoping that Levi hadn't gone into his full cleaning mode where he was unapproachable and irritable until Levi was done cleaning.

A growl was heard from the closest where Levi had disappeared too.  "yes Eren? " A frustrated  voice answered.

"C-can I borrow some clothes..?" He asked  as he glanced a his toes before he heard a yes and a crash followed by an angry Levi yelling at a vacuum.

Eren laughed before he went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of jogging pants and shirt. It was Erwin's shirt that was clear, why Levi had Erwin's clothes he didn't have a clue. He headed for the large bathroom, the four walls were a light peach colour and had white tiles on the ground. A bath and a shower was on one side of the wall and the one sink was across from it along with the toilet. Eren's face heated up as he remembered all the things that they had done in this bathroom.  _Shower sex_ ..  Eren bit his lip as he shook his head rapidly like it was going to get rid of his blush. (Which it didn't) The young man quickly stripped of his clothing, refusing to even look at the scars and cuts that littered his thighs and stomach, and walked over to the shower. As he turned it on the door opened and  oblivious Levi strutted in.

"Hey Eren You are fuckin- what are you doing beside the toilet?" He stopped walking as he seen Erencrouched behind the toilet a beige towel draped over his body.

His messy head looked up at Levi and his eyes narrowed. "Get out" He hissed "I'm naked!"

Levi's eyebrows shot up before he let out a small snort of amusement. "Not like I haven't seen you naked before brat. Plus who doesn't turn on the shower first before undressing. "

The raven shook his head  before turning his body and with a small wave he walked to the exit. "Oi don't use all the hot water. I slept beside you I need a shower too"

The moment the other man was gone Eren shot up, the towel falling to the ground as he darted to the shower. The moment the hot water hit his back he let out a content sigh as he relaxed.

When the door to the bathroom finally opened after 45 minutes, a cloud of steam followed Eren. Levi couldn't hide his amusement.

"Had a nice hot shower?" Sarcasm lacing his silky voice.

Eren's face turned red and not from the heat. He sat down on the couch and sunk into the cushions. It was a nice leather black couch and it also reminded Eren of some steamy make out sessions on this couch.

"Eren..? You're blushing and staring off to space." Levi commented as he leaned forward, His nose brushing against the lobe of Eren's ear. "Were you thinking of all those kisses and touches we shared here..?" He murmured against his neck, his voice dropping low.

Eren's mouth let out a soft squeak as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Levi lightly nipped at his neck before he pulled back.

"I was thinking of it too. And how nice it would  be to do that again" He said casually but he glanced over at Eren.

Eren who had previously lost his voice turned to Levi and scoffed "You're lucky I even let you come that close to me" He teased lightly, his dull green eyes got that shine back in them.

The way his eyes lit up like they used too. The way they shown his emotions and hide any trace of the broken boy from yesterday, it made Levi's breath catch in his throat. He couldn't find words to say and just as quickly that shine came it left.

"Eren.. As much as I don't want too. We need too. I don't have the extra money to go out and buy you all new clothes, college books, electronics and other stuff. So we need to go to your house and get it. " As he spoke the raven kept his eyes on the hands in his lap.

Eren just let out a meek yes and his tan hand reached over and held Levi's pale, slender hands in his own. Levi's hands were so smooth compared to Eren's. They stayed in that place for some time, their hands holding each others and them not making eye contact. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable, serious one.

After a few minutes Levi  stood up with a groan, his pale fingers wrapping around Eren's wrists as he pulled him up.  They didn't speak, they didn't need too. Levi put on his black jacket and Eren pulled on a sweater the other man had lent him.

As they exited the apartment building, Eren laced his fingers through Levi's. He whistled a low tune and didn't meet his gaze. Levi only rolled his eyes and took away his own hand. The green-eyed boy whimpered and looked at Levi. Levi looked right back, his eyes look as if he was peering into Eren's very soul.

"Tch..Brat" Levi muttered as he wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and pulled him closer.

This action of course hurt Eren's cuts that were along his side, and Eren bit his tongue tightly to stop himself from hissing in pain. But his heart fluttered as he was snug against Levi's side. Right then. Right there. He was home.

A small series of beeps were heard as Levi unlocked his sleek grey car. It was a 1967 Chevy impala why Levi loved that car Eren would never know. The drive was quiet, soft music was playing from the radio,Eren was pouting because Levi wouldn't keep contact with him. Levi had a ghost of a smile on his face as he pulled into the gas station.

"Jaeger. I need to get gas and when I get back I'll hold your damn hand. Jesus.." He muttered as he stepped out and shut the door.

A small smile spread across the boy's face as he tapped his fingers across his thigh happily. As Levi got gas his phone chimed. Eren looked around and seen that Levi had not heard. WEll curiosity got the best ofEren and he reached over grabbing the smart phone. A message from someone named Petra was displayed on the lock  screen.

_'Hey babe! <3 Wanna come over tonight?? I have a surprise baby <3'_

Eren froze, his mouth felt dry and his stomach churned so much he was sure he was going to throw up.

_Was Levi cheating on him?_

_ Was Eren the home wrecker in this situation? _

_ What excuse will Levi use about Eren living with him? _

_Is Levi using him?_

Oh no. Eren felt sick and his eyes were watering. He should've known better than to trust an ex.

 

"God Eren you're so stupid!" Eren whispered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and he kept pinching his skin on his forearm, hoping to break the skin. How could Levi do this to him?   
****

**_But things aren't all what they seem._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit is going down in the next chapter..


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of crying

Before Eren knew it he had scrambled out of the car, falling on the pavement. He felt slight pain in his hands and he lifted them up to see light blood dotting the surface of his palms. Little bits of gravel had found their way into his skin. 

"Eren?" Levi called concern lacing his voice.

As the short man made his way to the other side and seen Eren sitting there, peering at his scraped hand.  The boy didn't need to lookup to let Levi know something was wrong. His body tensing was more than enough. he raven slowly walked forward, his booted feet stopped just in line of Eren's downcast vision. With a soft sigh Levi crouched down, his knees hovering above the ground as he balanced on his feet. The older man was not going to dirty his hands and knees because of a simple scrape.  Eren on the other handcouldn't care less, his mind was swarming with questions. Who is Petra? Is she pretty? wasn't Levi gay? Is he bi? Is he cheating. He is cheating.. oh no.. get away... no..don't leave..Leave go go. Levi was calling his nae but Eren only heard fuzz as he clutched his head. 

A voice spoke in his head, whispering in a low dangerous voice " _He doesn't love us Eren.  He never will.. He is using us like your father. We have to run. Unless you are going to continue being useless."_

Tears started to run down Eren's face as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Why was the voice back now? This was not good.. The monster was back. It ate away at him, chipping away slowly at anything that makesEren happy. It shrouded him in sadness and despair. Never let him breathe. It was like slowly suffocating, ghost hands wrapped around your throat adding so much forceas you scratch at the hands only to have your own fingers slip through them. No matter how much you fight against the hands the grip is unwavering, never leaving. It was like a punishment for anything you;ve done wrong. Then when you're about to pass out and give up the hands disappear and so does the monster. They leave you to make the last decision. To end it, if you don't they wait. Silently in the back of your mind, waiting for the moment you find something to help you, to make you happy, to give you a reason. Then when you feel safe the hands are back, slowly killing you but never giving you the sweet feeling of death. The voice whispering words in your ear, they seem like lies at first but soon they become the only truth. Eren had grown all to familiar with. He didn't want to fight the hands or the voice anymore but he couldn't help it.

A broken sob left Eren's mouth as he pushed Levi away and stood up. His fist clenched ashe swung his fist, hitting the raven straight in the jaw. Levi's head snapped back, his eyes widening for a moment before anger took over, setting his grey eyes alight. Levi rubbed his jaw as he stood up. 

"What the hell Eren?!" He yelled as he balled his hands into a fist and kept them tightly pressed against his side. 

Eren's vision blurred as he turned and ran, shadows stretching out before him and curling, trying to ensnare him and keep him forever. He let out a scream as he ran, darkness was everywhere. He seen Levi walking away and his heart clenched, he turned and ran after the shorter man. 

"L..Levi..? Where are you going?" He choked out as he ran after him, his feet feeling heavy making it harder to chase after his boyfriend.

 Levi's walking halted for a moment, his slim body turned halfway, his face was covered by shadows. The raven's pale hands were shaking and balled into angry fists.

_"I'm leaving Eren_" He stated firmly _"I'm done with your shit. All you do is complain. I can see why Grisha always hits you._" Levi raised his hand as if he was going to hit him. 

Eren sniffled as he flinched away. "I'm sorry.." He choked out as he turned and took off, running as fast as his tired feet would let him.

The boy spared one glance back and seen Levi's retreating form.

 _"I told you" T_ he voice hissed _"Levi left us because we don't deserve love. we need death. death is what we need"_

Eren choked lightly as he felt the hands grip his neck tighter. Why was this happening? He doesn't deserve this.. 

" _Oh but you do Eren. You killed our mother.. your a monster..i'm not the twisted one here_.." the voice said snappily. 

Eren's steps slowed before he crumpled to the ground, his frail arms wrapping around his legs as he cried. Sobs racked his body making it hard for him to see and breath, his whole body shook. Two voices could be heard. Eren lifted his head as he slowly crawled over to the voices. Was that Levi..? He crawled until he came to a building with two figures pressed against it, the male was pressing against the female , her back to pressed on the wall as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Eren could see the little sun dress that clung to her small body and the orange hair that reached her shoulders.

_"L..Levi'_ She breathed out and  Eren's heart felt as if it was stabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I'M SORRY


	4. The darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't all what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME

    Weeks had passed since Eren had seen Levi, he didn't remember much from that day. But the images of Levi kissing Petra kept appearing. Eren didn't even know where he was, he had somehow made his way to a abandoned building. He had crawled to the middle of the floor and curled up, he would whisper words to himself in an effort to calm his trembling body. He was terrified of those shadows coming to come get him. Why did this happen? 

Hunger gnawed at Eren's stomach, he hadn't eaten very much. He found what he could, a few dried up berries and some garbage. He had turned into a dumpster diver, having no money at all and to much of a pride to beg he took to the dumpsters. But even those times were rare, he was always afraid of leaving the building, here the monsters and shadows couldn't get him.

His first few days at the building were not very enjoyable, his phone would ring, the shrill sound of the phone was distorted and fuzzy. It made Eren clutch his head tightly and scream. It got to the point where he broke the phone in an effort to stop the horrible noise. Eren was very aware of every noise there was the light ticking of his wristwatch soon sounded so loud like the waves of the ocean. That watch was soon laying broken next to the shattered phone.

But now Eren found the walls close and confining, he had to leave but the only reason he didn't was because of the outside. Were the shadows going to get him? Eren paced back and forth, the only sound in the empty building were the sound of his feet. His face drew together in a pout as he slowly came to a decision. He was going to go. 

It took him a few hours to become emotionally and somewhat mentally prepared. But he was ready. His frail frame walked towards the door, he had lost a lot of weight, his cheeks seemed hollow and his clothes hung loosely on his shoulders. Eren's steps were sluggish and slow but to Eren it was still to fast.

Eren's once tan hand was now pale and shook every time he moved. HIs dull green eyes watched his trembling hand wrap around the rusty door knob. With a small grunt and a bit of force the old door opened, a billow of dirt went into the air as a loud creak ripped through the still night. He didn't like that it was so dark but he had already opened the door. The building was no longer safe, he could already hear the night sounds going into his previously quiet space. His hands covered his ears. Its to loud! The sound of cars passing by and people talking was too much. 

"Shut up!" He screamed loudly, he repeated this screaming until his voice was hoarse and he sounded like a smoker.

But the night sounds never stopped, the sounds crept into his mind and threatened to take away his sanity. Erenstruggled just to move, his knees trembled and his vision blurred. He took one step and almost fell. What was happening to him? Eren forced himself not to cry, he couldn't see anything. It was all dark. Where was everybody? Where was everything..? He could have sworn he was in the city. But nothing was around except inky blackness. 

Eren's eyes widened as a sense of panic overcame him, his body was unable to handle all the ups and downs of his emotions and Eren hunched over and started to dry heave. He had nothing to force up but the dry heaving hurt his throat and it took him some time to get it under control. Eren's breathing turned erratic as the panic didn't leave, the boy was soon gasping for a breath as the darkness crept his way towards him. He didn't know what that was but he knew it was bad. So very bad.

Eren forced his weak body to stand and run, his gasps for air made it that much harder as he ran. Pushing his way blinding through the blackness which seemed so thick. Every time he touched it he felt nothing but he sensed it around him, circling him like a never-ending fog.

His legs  ached when he finally seen a bright light, the exit. A sense of relief and victory washed over him taking away his panic in one wave. Pride made his chest swell, he had done this without help. He had survived without help. But Erenwasn't out of the woods the light was growing dimmer as the darkness advanced. Eren took off pushing his aching limbs to move faster.He exerted more energy than he should as he became aware of his slowing limbs. 

The light was now blinding and Eren had to squint as his arms went out in front of him. He was nervous about what was on the other side. Half of him wanted to die, let this darkness swallow him up and for him to be forgotten. The other half wanted to hug Levi and thank Petra belive it or not. Eren soon walked into the light after he made up his mind, as he walked through he hoped that half of him died with the darkness.

Suddenly he was ripped away from the light and the darkness, noise was all around him and his body was moving. He was in a car? But he was laying down. 

"Fuck.." Erened moaned out as he opened his eyes to see a very confusing sight. A hunched over Levi and two medics. 

He was in an ambulance? Confusion was clearly written on Eren's face but the medics paid no mind, instead they yelled at him and hurried to stop bleeding coming from his stomach and legs. He couldn't understand the voices his mind was to foggy and all he heard was distorted noise, it made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the horrible sound. Eren's eyes wandered down and a strangled scream left his throat. The sight was horrible that his eyes squeezed shut. Why couldn't he feel it? What is happening? He just wanted to be held.

"Eren..calm down!" A broken voice cute through his haze and Eren's eyes snapped open as they focused on Levi, his jawbruised, but that wasn't what Eren focused on it was how broken Levi looked, like all the life got sucked out of him.

"Just let them help Eren! Damn it! I don't want you _to die.._ " Levi choked back a sob.

Eren's body went limp as he laid his head back, he felt so tired but he was scared to sleep. What if he went back to that world? The medics had grim looks on their faces as they tried to stop the bleeding but there wasn't much they could do as Eren's body went limp and he passed out.

_**Was he in his mind he entire time..?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! So things are going to be even crazier from now on. But I need to ask, would you want these short chapters everyday or almost every day or once a week and longer?


	5. corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. a sentence in this will clear up some of the confusion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAY SO YEA THIS CHAPTER HELPS A BIT

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I swear to fucking God if that heart monitor doesn't stop I'm going to break shit." Eren's raspy voice cut through white hospital room.

Eren didn't remember what really happened, everything was a haze and when he tried to think about it his head started to hurt. When he first woke up in the hospital he was alone. The only thing to keep him company was the beeping of the heart monitor. But that noise soon grew annoying and he started talking to himself. 

In fact, every noise he heard annoyed him. It made his ears ring and a scowl to fall into place. In the depths of Eren's messed up mind he knew what noise he wanted to hear. It was soft yet rough, emotionless yet loving, no other noise could beat it nor relaxer him the way Levi's voice does. Eren could've sworn that Levi was in the ambulance with him. Where was he? How long had he been here? He didn't even know how long he had been awake. A few hours? No it was less.. A few minutes maybe. 

As he grew more aware he realized that there was more things in this room other than the bed and his broken and mangled body. (Which he still had yet to even look at) There were machines and  a IV bag hooked up to his arm. He didn't have a private room, no, his section was sectioned off by a curtain. As Eren's gaze traveled the room he noticed a hospital and at the sight he seen was enough tp have a lump form in his throat. There was a sleeping Levi. Or was he dead? Levi looked horrible, his undercut had grown longer and he even had a slight scruff on his jaw line. His skin was extremely pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. Levi's face was sunken in and hollow and Eren squinted as he tried to see any hint that Levi was breathing. 

Panic gripped Eren like a vice, his voice soon left him and he could only make a few squeaks out to Levi, hoping the motionless man would wake up. Had Eren been in a coma? Now that he thought of it his hair was longer and his body..well his body wasn't hurt anymore. The boy looked down to see what he was sure a broken and bloody body to a pale, healed body. With a start Eren ripped the IV out of his arm and took off anything that he was hooked up too.

The brunette couldn't spare a glance at Levi..No..This was Eren's fault. Eren slowly brought his feet to the side of the bed, he hissed as his feet touched the cold floor. As he drew in a breath he forced himself up only to fall. His legs were unused to walking so it took him a while to even be able to stand. After man failed tries at walking the boy finally stumbled out of the curtain. Boy how he wish he hadn't. Corpses were everywhere, blood smeared on the walls and body parts strewn across the room.

Oddly enough there was no smell, not one thing. Eren decided to not test the theory of unstinking rotting corpses. As he stumbled around and started to make his way to the doors that led out to the hallway a loud noise broke out. It was a bang, it made the green-eyed boy freeze in spot as he watched the door he was about to exit. Eren just realized that the door is barricaded, hospital chairs and canes kept the door shut. Where were they trying to keep in? Or out? Dread pooled in Eren's stomach as he seen the door starting to splinter and crack as what ever was on the over side was ramming into it. The door gave away and a scream tore its way out of his mouth. It was Armin..And his dad..and his mom.. Their skin was rotting off and eyes were missing. they stumbled forward, their bloody and tattered clothing getting caught on the chairs. They paid no mind to the obstacles, no, their main focus was on Eren.

"Ereeennn" Armin purred out, when it really came out as a rasp. His rotting lips moved together and spit blood out.

Eren backed away and fell to the ground, pain shot of his arm as he landed on his wrist. Eren grimaced as he crawled backwards.

"Why do you run away son? You did this after all. " Grisha hissed as he stumbled towards Eren, no trace of the father Eren loved. There wasn't even a glimpse of the abusive father either.

Eren never thought he'd want to see that side of his dad again, but now, at this moment, he wanted to see that part of his dad. It was familiar, Eren knew it. He could get ready but with this..corpse he couldn't.

Eren's movement stopped when he heard his mother's once beautiful voice come out as a low croak."Why did you do this to me Eren..?" 

Eren started to cry as he shook his head violently as the corpses moved closer, Armin snapped his jaws hungrily while Grisha held back. Carla's face twisted in pain and sadness as she moved forward.

"n..no.. Mommy.. I-I didn't do this..I-I.." He sobbed as he kept those teary green orbs on is mom's form.

Carla clicked her tongue as her face turned into a look of hunger. _"Wrong answer hunny.."_ She hissed out and let out a raspy growl.

Eren seen them crouch low as if they were animals and Eren was the prey , Terror was frozen on Eren's face as he raised her arms up to cover his face. Just as he seen them become airborne.

_**Is this the reality you choose?** _

_**No.** _

 

Eren woke up with a start, sweat covered his body and the heart monitor was going crazy. It was a dream. His breathing was uneven and erratic as a tired voice called to him in the corner of the room.

_ "Eren..?" _


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I know I know. I just suck with chapter books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end...

" _Eren...?"_ A voice called.

Eren swallowed thickly and he opened his mouth to speak but his throat was dry.

"Oh..One moment." The raven said quickly as he stood up and walked over to the hospital bed and grabbed the glass on the small table beside him.

"Here take some of this." Levi said as his grey eyes watched Eren's every moment.

Eren nodded his head, his mind still on that nightmare he experience. It seemed to real..He felt the pain and the ache in is limbs..But he woke up..? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. It scared the boy greatly, was he going crazy? 

Eren grabbed the glass and slowly drank the water, he coughed lightly before he noticed his arms. They were bandagedall the way up to his elbow. His eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes were masked in confusion. Eren looked up to Levi and tilted his head.

"W..wh" He started before coughing as his scratchy voice clawed its way out of his throat.

The brunette took a small breather before trying to speak once again, Levi stayed quiet in the dark room. Eren hadn't even noticed that he had woken up in the middle of the night.

"W..what.."He took another sip of water, "h..happened..?" He murmured as he gestured to his arms.

Levi's face grew dark and he looked away from Eren. "Do you not remember?" 

Eren shook his head and he pulled the man closer.

"T..tell...me"

Levi's chest heaved as he let out a heavy sigh, he licked his lips and clenched his fists before grabbing Eren's tan hand.

"Well...You had a break down..and well..you called me and thought I was Armin..But Armin is dead." He started but he paused when he felt Eren gripping his hand tightly.

Eren was holding back tears at the thought of his best friend being dead. It took a few moments for Eren to keep his cool. When his grip on Lei's hand loosened Levi took that as a sign to continue.

"Well you told me some really bad stuff, stuff you didn't even tell me when we were..uh.y'know together.. Well you started to beg asking me- well Armin to speak. Well that's when I told you the news about him.. And I swear Eren it was like something inside you died. You broke down, sobbing and having a panic attack.. I was scared for you Eren.. I tried to get you to tell me where you were But you refused. You hung up and I ran out. I got in my car and went looking around. I asked so many people but no one knew where you were. So the moment I got even a clue where you could be I went there. Y..you were there but not in the way I hoped. " 

Levi's jaw clenched and Eren's eyes widened  at the sight before him. Levi clenching his hand for dear life, his silky black hair cover his eyes and thin tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Eren's free hand cupped Levi's cheeks and wiped away the tears that kept falling. HIs thin lips opened and he began to speak again.

"You had slit your wrists Eren. All the way up to your elbow.. You were covered in your own blood..I-I thought you were dead. It terrified me.  got you to the hospital as fast as I could." 

Levi leaned into Eren, "It's your fault damn it" He cried.

Eren said nothing as he comforted Levi and looked around the room. Suddenly the warmth from Levi was gone. The green-eyed boy looked down to see Levi's clothes on his lap, bloodied and tattered. But no Levi. Eren shut his eyes andprayed that it was a dream. 

When he opened his eyes again he was in his old house, sitting on the couch. The house was dark and it gave the room a haunting look. Eren felt a twisted smile grow on his face as he pulled himself up from the couch. He looked down at the knife placed firmly in his hand. No thought of harming himself passed in his mind. Instead thoughts of harming others surfaced.

'Yes..Eren.' The voice in his head purred. " **kill. Kill. Kill**.' It chanted.

Eren didn't bother fighting the monster, instead and laugh left his mouth as he stumbled to the kitchen. Everything passed by in a blur, screams, blood, death. Eren found himself groaning at how he was covered in blood.

The monster in his head was laughing and praising Eren and it pushed him to walk out the front door. To which Erenhappily listened, his bloodied hand grabbed he door handle and he threw in open.

The teen blinked rapidly as he tried to remember where he was, he was sitting in a chair. His hands handcuffed in front of him as people, doctors watched him through a window. Something dawned on Eren as he realized that this was the real reality. Everything else was a figment of his imagination, that scared him.

He laughed loudly and it startled the doctors.  

"He came out of it!" one of them yelled as a woman walked in to the little room the doctors were in. 

The woman peered into the window, her brown hair tied into a pony tail glasses on the tip of her nose and a wide smile on her face.

"Oh he finally came back to reality!" She grinned before a serious expression fell into place.

" _Eren Jaeger_ can you hear me?" She asked.

Eren nodded, not trusting his voice, a large smile was on his face and his lips moved for him. 

"It's been soooooooo long since someone called me that" He giggled as he rocked back and forth.

She didn't even bat an eye as she walked out and soon a door behind him opened and she walked in, a lab coat on and a clip board in her arms.

"Eren why are you here?" She asked as she pulled up another chair.

Eren shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "Because I'm a monster, a danger to society.. I should be in hell shouldn't I? We all go to hell" He cackled.

A soft sigh left the women's lips. "I'm Dr. Zoe. The reason you're here is.. because of the murders of Carla Jaeger, GrishaJaeger, Armin Arlet and.."

A strangled cry left Eren's throat and tears ran freely down his face as Dr. Zoe said the last name.

_"Levi Ackerman._ "


End file.
